


喪心病狂

by InTheEnd07



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22765414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheEnd07/pseuds/InTheEnd07
Summary: 蟲神秘 OOC注意
Relationships: Quentin Beck & Peter Parker, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	喪心病狂

**Author's Note:**

> 還沒看過呸哥做的噴水Edith的快去看

「Kid，你過來一下。」

昆汀背對彼得，他站在餐桌旁不知道在研究什麼東西，聽到他叫自己的彼得放下手上的原子筆離開座位走到他身邊。

「怎麼了？」

彼得望向昆汀手上拿著的東西，是一個普通的紙盒，他不明所以的看向昆汀。

「裡面有噴水雞肉飯。」

昆汀一臉認真的對他說，被唬爛過好幾次的彼得有點警戒，他仔細的看著昆汀的表情但看不出什麼東西。

「什麼是噴水雞肉飯？」

彼得困惑的問。難不成這雞肉飯吃下去會爆汁感覺很像噴水所以才叫噴水雞肉飯嗎？他看著昆汀手上的盒子，試圖研究出個什麼東西。

「不信你來看看就知道了。」

「好……」

昆汀往旁邊挪了一點，彼得站在箱子前面他低下了頭。看了一會發現這就只是個普通的紙盒後，他一臉擔心的伸手摸了昆汀的額頭。

「沒發燒啊……」

昆汀不耐煩的拍開彼得的手。

「你再仔細的看一下，裡面真的有噴水雞肉飯。」

彼得摸了摸鼻子，委屈的說了聲好之後就又看向那個紙箱，就在低下頭的那一秒他就被突如其來的水柱噴了一臉水。

始作俑者還在一旁很快樂的說噴水雞肉飯。

抓起衣擺擦去臉上的水珠，擦完後抬起頭的彼得看著幻影消失，原本的紙箱變回了普通的寶特瓶，裡面還剩有半罐的水，他轉過頭看向笑到快岔氣的昆汀。

彼得拿起桌上的水瓶然後把昆汀的雙手反綁，拉開他襯衫的領口把剩下的水倒了進去，昆汀胸前的衣服被淋成半透明的樣子。

「噴水雞肉飯啊？」

彼得笑嘻嘻的說著，但昆汀並不覺得彼得是在玩鬧，他有些驚恐。

「該換別的東西噴水了是吧？」

彼得的手指緩慢的把昆汀襯衫上的釦子從上而下解開，溫熱的手掌貼上濕涼的皮膚，昆汀顫抖了下。

「你不是還有報告要做嗎？趕快去做！」

昆汀慌張的說。

「那個？沒差。」

彼得把昆汀抱起走回房間，把他丟在床上然後壓了上去。

隔天早上躺在床上動彈不得的昆汀感受到彼得不斷回頭注視的目光，氣憋也不是，不憋也不是，不憋又怕被「算帳」，但憋了就感覺很委屈。

最後昆汀深吸了幾口氣，心一橫。

「跨沙小！好好做你的報告啦！」

**Author's Note:**

> 跨沙小=看三小


End file.
